What the War Gave Us
by Shadolawn
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Ginny and Harry after the war. Each story will be a different path that their lives and relationship could follow. Everything is in Ginny's point of view. Some are sad stories and others are happy. Sort of a songfic but more about the stories than the music. Read, Review, Follow and don't forget to Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Background Information**- Ok well this will become a collection of completely different stories but all of them are about Ginny and Harry after the war. Each story will be a different path that their lives and relationship could follow. Everything is in Ginny's point of view. I guess you could call this a songfic but it is more about the story with the music playing in the background. Ok continue.

**Songs- All My Loving by the Beatles I'll be waiting by Adele (start at around 0:57)**

**(Either one is good depending on your music taste)**

I was lying on my bed at the Burrow as usual.

My room was changed a bit since the war but not too much. I still had my single bed with blue covers, a small wooden desk and chair, my purple rug, and my worn bedside table that had been Bill's before me. I had gotten rid of all the quidditch and wizarding band posters on the walls though, and I had added a muggle radio and some small pictures on my bedside table.

The radio was on and tuned to a music station. It was playing as background noise in my room.

As always I was staring out the window and thinking about Harry. He had come to the Burrow with my family when the war ended and I was glad to finally be back with him. In a few days' time however, he had started to distance himself from the rest of us. At first I had tried to stay close to him and not let his mind wander but I soon realized that he needed space. I guess everyone else did the same, we all thought that he just needed time and space so we gave it to him.

Unfortunately that had been the wrong thing to do. One night, about a month after we came back to the Burrow, he just mysteriously disappeared without a trace. He didn't even say goodbye.

We searched for him for many months afterwards, all of the order helped, but of course we couldn't put out a missing persons alert because he was Harry Potter and if the wrong person was on the lookout and found him he wouldn't only be missing, but dead. After a while we all realized that our efforts would be in vain. Harry was brilliant at hiding and he had his cloak, he would be basically impossible to find.

So we all went back to our normal lives, except for me. After the shock of his leaving and the rush to find him wore off I was basically bedridden. I was sick with heartbreak and I couldn't find the motivation to do anything. This came as a shock to a lot of my family and friends because they saw me as this brave, strong, and stubborn girl. Yes I had survived through the first time Harry left, but that time I knew that he had a reason to come back, he had to save the world. He also hadn't had much of a choice the first time.

This time he had every choice to stay or go, he had no reason to come back besides me, and I knew that compared to whatever made him go that I just wasn't enough.

The only thing I had the will to do was write letters. I wrote letters to Harry every day. I couldn't bring myself to describe the pain and heart-break I felt because I will love him forever. Instead I wrote letters of love and friendship. I wrote about what was happening around me. I told him of Ron and Hermione's engagement, of Charlie's secret love life with some girl he knew in school, and of Percy's wedding.

Whenever I was done with a letter I would tell my owl Leo to find Harry Potter and deliver it to him. Every time he went out he stayed out for many days to deliver the letter. Leo must give the letters to someone because they are always taken, but he never returned with a reply. Not even a single one.

And so I lay there, listening to the song on the radio as it describes my feelings.

It's been eight months since Harry left, yet I still just can't take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter but it is the holidays and also I had to plan for my birthday in a few days so I am sorry but here it is. I am also working on a few other fanfic ideas which got in the way. Sorry! Enjoy! **

Chapter two 

**Song- The show must go on by Queen**

"Yeah I can do that," I said, "I will finish it before I leave."

"Thanks Ginny," said Mr. Stroheim, "that would be great."

I nodded, left his office, and made my way back to my cubicle. I worked for the department of - in the ministry of magic and I liked it quite a lot, of course if life had taken the right path I might have been able to follow my dreams and become a quidditch player but hey, that just never happened.

I was finished with the report I was working on by eight o'clock and I liked having to work late because it was something to focus on, something that stopped my mind from wandering into fantasies that would never come true. I handed in the report to Mr. Stroheim and took my leave, apparating back to my flat in London.

I found my keys, opened the door, and went to make myself something to eat. For some reason macaroni and cheese sounded like a brilliant thing to have and so a few minutes later I sat down on the couch with a bowl of steaming noodles and cheese sauce in my hands.

Now, being relaxed, I could no longer restrain myself from thinking about anything other than work, and as usual my mind strayed to what could have been.

I could have been a professional quidditch player on the Holyhead Harpies with a great career and great teammates.

I could have been happy and still talking to my family. Most of all, I could have had a family of my own, a husband and kids, three of them. But all my dreams of happiness were ruined when Harry left.

I loved Harry. He was the best man in the world and I know he loved me too. The only problem was that the war had made him different. He couldn't shake the feelings of guilt and responsibility for all that had happened. I knew it would be hard for him, but I never thought he'd leave.

Harry and I could've had three children. There would be one named after Dumbledore, and maybe the other ones would be named after James and Lily, Harry's parents, who had died long ago. We would live either in Potter mansion, the Godric Hollow cottage, or maybe even Grimmwald place. We would have been a happy family.

I also would have been able to speak to my family, because they wouldn't have been angry at me for trying to forget Harry and move on. Now they think that I had done that, but really I just want to seem strong, as I always have.

It was mostly Ron and Hermione who were mad at me for trying to move on. They thought I should honor Harry as a sort of godlike figure for saving the wizarding world. Of course mum sided with them which meant that the rest of the family was obligated to follow her lead.

The only family member who I ever talked to civilly was Charlie because he was in Romania and mum couldn't be looking over his every action. Personally that's why he moved out there, the dragons were just the reason he made mum let him go, I also think it was a very smart move on his part.

Anyways, getting back to Harry, he had left me broken hearted and for a short while I had been depressed and miserable but George and I promised each other that we would both get over our losses. His of Fred and mine of both Fred and Harry. We both then lifted ourselves up and started to move on in life.

I left The Burrow, got a job, and fell into a comfortable daily routine. I started to toughen up and gain my confidence back. I told myself that I was my own person and that I had to move on.

Don't get me wrong because I still miss Harry and my heart will never be repaired from the damage of his leaving. I am just as much in love with him as I was during our Hogwarts days.

But never mind all that, life is what it is and there was nothing I could do about it, the show must go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/n- ok so I know this chapter is short and also kind of a mean and bad chapter for all the Ginny/Harry lovers, myself included, but I had to include it because I had to write as many ideas as came to my head and this was one of them. So I'm sorry if it's not the best or the nicest but it is another path for their relationship to take after the war. Ok, continue.**

Songs-hello goodbye by the Beatles, ask the lonely by journey

"Ginny?" said a voice.

I heard from behind me, knowing immediately who it was. I turned my head slightly.

"Ginny?" he repeated,

"What do you want Harry." I said with no emotion and not even bothering to turn around.

"I would like to talk with you if that's alright," he said hesitantly, "could we take a walk around the grounds?"

"Fine." I said while getting up and heading for the front doors of the castle.

Harry hastened to follow me and once we were outside he spoke, "Ginny, it's good to see you again."

"Okay."

"Umm… well I missed you." Harry said rather softly.

I turned on him, "Potter what do you want? You left me and then when you came back you went off to be killed without even speaking to me. Then I saw you dead in Hagrid's arms and you broke my heart yet again."

"I know. I'm sorry but it had to be done to keep everyone safe and alive. If I had stopped to speak to you I would not have had the will to go into the forest." He said while looking at the ground.

"What, so you think just saying sorry is going to make everything better? You did not keep everyone alive Fred is dead, Tonks, Lupin, DUMBLEDORE! They are all dead for this stupid war."

"I know they died but I saved you, I saved as many people as I could Ginny, I will mourn everyone who is gone but I cannot say that I am not glad that I saved people."

"Well guess what Harry," I said whipping my hair, my eyes flashing and burning with anger, "you didn't do any good saving me; you lost me when you went into the forest. You might have lived but after all you've done to me your as good as dead to me. Good bye Harry."

With that I sprinted back to the castle leaving Harry standing there and not caring how he felt. He had hurt me multiple times and even though I love him I could not stay with him in fear that he would hurt me again. My heart would repair itself in time and no matter how lonely I would be I would not be wounded again by him.


End file.
